Errar es humano, culpar de eso a alguien es aún más humano
by Ellistriel
Summary: Erik no notó como el momento en que se declaró mutante fue también en el que dejó ver su lado más humano. Este fic participa en el Reto #11: "Leyes de Murphy" del foro "Torre Stark"


**Disclaimer:** X-Men y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y de 20th Century Fox.

Este fic participa en el Reto #11: "Leyes de Murphy" del foro "Torre Stark"

* * *

 **Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aún más humano**

* * *

Fue un quejido casi inaudible el que Charles dejó escapar al momento en que la bala penetró su espalda de forma inesperada, pero para los oídos de Erik retumbó como si se tratase de una tormenta. Fue su mano la que permitió que aquel pequeño objeto tomara la fatídica trayectoria que acabó dejando a su amigo desplomado sobre la arena.

Erik corrió a su lado olvidándose por completo del mundo a su alrededor, sordo ante el sonido de los misiles que caían fuera de control explotando en el aire o al toque con el agua.

Su corazón se comprimió con una sensación conocida que había esperado nunca más volver a sentir.

Lo tomó entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar evocar la horrible imagen que lo atormentaba desde su infancia. No era Charles al que veía yaciendo sobre la arena sino a su madre, muerta en el suelo de aquella fría oficina donde Shaw acabó con su vida porque él no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para usar sus poderes. En ese instante se sintió niño de nuevo, indefenso ante la pérdida de un ser querido.

No iba a aceptarlo, ya había perdido demasiado en la vida. Charles aún no estaba muerto y él ya no era un niño débil a la merced de un monstruo, ahora podía controlar su destino.

En un parpadeo volvió a ver a su amigo y atinó a extraer el proyectil de su espalda, sintiendo como salía con suavidad. Una sensación de alivio lo inundó, quizás había sido una herida superficial, el metal sólo parecía haber tocado carne y la arena no se estaba tiñendo de rojo.

―Lo siento tanto ―No habían palabras para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento.

Pero la paz sólo duró unos instantes, desde el fondo de su ser brotó un sentimiento de ira que clamaba por una reparación. Shaw fue quien apretó el gatillo la vez anterior y pagó con su vida por ello. En esta ocasión fue Moira, la humana, quien provocó toda la tragedia en un vano intento por defender a quienes pensaban borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Era su culpa, ella había tomado una mala decisión y pagaría por ello.

―Tú ―se dirigió a Moira elevando la vista y lanzándole una mirada gélida―. Tú hiciste esto ―acusó y extendió su mano derecha provocando que el metal de la identificación que llevaba al cuello comenzara a estrangularla.

Erik le sostuvo la mirada quería ver cómo la vida escapaba de aquella mujer lentamente. Pudo haber cercenado su cabeza si presionaba un poco más, pero no merecía una muerte rápida luego de lo que había hecho.

―Por favor.

Reconoció la voz del pedido que atravesó el caos de sus emociones, pero decidió ignorarlo.

―Ella no hizo esto Erik, tú lo hiciste.

Era sorprendente como una voz tan calma podía golpear tan fuerte, las palabras le dolieron en el alma. La frase consiguió que bajara la mirada para ver a su amigo quien estaba quieto tendido sobre sus piernas, sostenido por su otro brazo. Liberó a la humana, sabía que eso era lo que Charles quería.

¿Acaso Charles no lo veía? Moira, los humanos, ellos habían sido los culpables. Ellos fueron los que los colocaron en un punto de colisión al tratar de atacarlos, ella forzó su mano y provocó la herida en su espalda. ¿Por qué seguía defendiéndolos? Charles era demasiado noble, ellos no merecían su apoyo.

Pero podía verlo a través de sus ojos, la forma en la que lo estaba mirando lo decía todo: ya no confiaba en él. Dio un último intento por rescatar esa confianza, pero a pesar de que fue honesto al expresar su deseo de seguir con él, fue duramente rechazado.

Trató y falló. Por un momento pensó que había logrado salvar a su amigo, pero la realidad era otra, aunque Charles vivía el vínculo que los unía había sido dañado. Nuevamente había perdido a una persona importante.

Se separó de él, no había nada más que hacer.

Charles aceptó las lastimeras disculpas de Moira y su sangre ardió. Debió de haberlo visto antes, la humana había nublado la visión de su amigo posando como una mujer agradable y noble, pero él podía verla como lo que era: débil y manipuladora, como el resto de los suyos. No podía creer que estaba perdiendo al que consideraba su hermano, su única familia, a causa de una embustera que logró su cometido al enfrentarlos. Quizás había sido su plan desde un principio, conseguir un mutante dispuesto a ponerse en medio del conflicto, alejado de sus hermanos.

Jamás olvidaría ese injusto día donde los culpables salieron ilesos. Pero ya no importaba, aunque tratara de demostrarle la realidad a Charles, éste estaba ciego.

* * *

 ** _Nota de autora_** _: Si alguien peca de andar echando la culpa a los demás es Erik y en esa escena lo demostró bastante bien culpando a Moira_ _y no a su falta de control. Espero que haya quedado bien para el reto, la verdad temo que me fui un poco por las ramas porque estaba_ _bien para unas 600 palabras, pero debían ser al menos 800._


End file.
